In a latticework beam known from German Patent 835 647, the continuous sheet steel strip of the diagonal bars runs so that the width of the strip is parallel to the plane of the latticework beam. It seems that the inventor considered this to be necessary, in order to achieve a connection between the longitudinal chords and the diagonal bars solely by clamping. Here the disadvantage is the lack of rigidity of the latticework beam in transverse direction, which is particularly noticeable during transport.